In order to collect a sample such as microorganisms, a sampler including a collecting member made of cotton and the like may be used. When a sample is collected from a specific surface using the above collecting member and is input to a sampler chamber, the sample collected by the collecting member may be mixed with a diluted solution stored in the sampler chamber. In order to use the sample collected in the sampler chamber, the diluted solution mixed with the sample should be discharged to the outside of the sampler chamber. In order to accurately know a dilution ratio of the sample, or in order to use an accurate amount of sample, it is important to know accurately an amount of a liquid discharged from the sampler chamber.
In order to discharge an accurate amount of liquid, a micropipette and the like may be used. In addition, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,632, a sampler may have a scale displayed in a chamber thereof, and may be deformable so that the sampler itself may be used as a pipette (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,632 (Date of Grant: Nov. 27, 2007)).
However, the above technique has the following problems.
Micropipettes in the related art need to be provided separately from a sampler, and are inconvenient to prepare, use, and maintain. In addition, when a user views a scale displayed in a sampler chamber and discharges a liquid, a relative height of a scale and a liquid may be changed according to a position from which a user views the scale. In addition, the user should adjust an amount of a liquid to be discharged by adjusting a degree of pressing the sampler chamber while viewing the scale. As a result, according to these operations, there is a problem in which an amount of a liquid discharged from the sampler is inaccurate.